


Скорбь

by Creeky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Каждый из них скорбит о Луче по-своему.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Скорбь

Каждый из них скорбит о Луче по-своему.

Публичнее всех делает это Реборн. Он появляется на рассвете у могилы два раза в год — в день ее рождения и смерти. Черный костюм, начищенные туфли, одна лилия около надгробия, десять минут молчания — как в прежние времена, только без чашек с кофе и аромата ее духов в воздухе. Он строг и хмур, маленькая морщинка меж бровей выдает его задумчивость.

Некоторые скажут, что это лишь сухая дань традиции, холодная вежливость, поданная на блюде из поддержания репутации.

Но Реборн приходит к ней непреклонно, в любую погоду, в любом самочувствии. Ни война, объявленная Вонголе, ни следующие за ним по пятам убийцы не остановят его, и он даже под прицелом пистолетов аккуратно положит белоснежный цветок под гравировку мелодичного имени — украшение ее посмертия.

Где-то в своей комнате в особняке Варии перебирает украшения Вайпер. Она их, конечно, не носит — жемчужные сережки, янтарные браслетики, тонкие, изящные подвески-паутинки, которые так воздушно смотрелись на чужой шее. Она дарила их иллюзионистке, улыбаясь на ее отказы так мягко, что Вайпер в итоге сдавалась.

В самом деле, зачем ей это? Она офицер, не леди. Это Луче умела легко танцевать, порхая солнечным лучом, умела смеяться так приятно, и маняще смотреть, и шептать на ухо всякие смешные наблюдения об остальной команде. Это она должна носить эти аметистовые бусы, серебряные колечки, прохладные колье.

Вайпер даже не женщина.

Во всяком случае, ни для кого, кроме Луче — а Луче мертва, давно и неисправимо.

Вайпер не женщина, но она надевает их все равно, крутит худые руки с браслетами, поправляет на груди брошь. В блеске металла ей чудится чужая улыбка, и иллюзионистка прячет лицо в руках.

Скалл плачет.

Ему ничуть не стыдно — размазанная помада, потекшая тушь, дрожащие пальцы. Он запирается в своей квартире, прячет лицо в руках, просматривая под веками картинки-воспоминания.

Он хранит их бережно, как кусочки золота, пытаясь сплавить в один цельный слиток, но каждый раз то одно то другое теряется, забывшись в ворохе ежедневной суеты. Скалл боится утратить их все, прокручивает в голове, доводя себя до исступленных слез и нервного смеха, пытается записывать — но тут же перечеркивает все вступления, прологи и первые главы.

Ему слишком больно.

Он сохраняет эту боль тоже, аккуратно запоминает ее до последней слезы, потому что в его плаче — отзвук ее печальных извинений, виноватой улыбки, горького предательства.

Скалл плачет, и под веками желтой фотопленкой мелькают картинки лучших дней его жизни.

У Колонелло есть фотоальбом — он единственный из всех сохранил все снимки, совместные или нет. Они почти не фотографировались, были дела намного важнее, но после каждой успешной миссии Луче, светясь, как живая звездочка, просительно потрясала стареньким фотоаппаратом, и никто не находил в себе сил ей отказать.

Несколько раз в год он проводит шершавыми пальцами по фотографиям, разглаживает уголки, которые все хотят загнуться, истрепаться — время не щадит эти воспоминания.

Время никого не щадит.

Но там, в альбоме, они безмятежно щурят глаза, ухмыляются и сверкают стеклами очков, фыркают надменно, но тепло. Они неловко ерошат волосы, накручивают на палец черную завитушку, весело показывают знак виктории. Луче окружена ими со всех сторон, и ее глубокий, мудрый взгляд пробирает Колонелло до костей даже сейчас, спустя столько лет.

Он не может заглушить этот взгляд даже алкоголем.

Верде не пьет — у него банально нет времени, но он очень хорошо помнит марку любимого вина Луче. Раз в год он отодвигает все свои заметки, оставляет на столе ключ от лаборатории и достает специально припасенную бутылку кьянти и пару бокалов. Как глупо ему, непьющему, хранить у себя эти вещи — но иногда даже величайшие ученые делают глупости.

Он разливает алкоголь по бокалам, вдыхает его аромат и сожалеет о том, что ни разу не присоединился к Луче, когда она во время сиесты распивала вино, рассматривая облака или рисуя звездочки на страницах его записей. Она ни разу не приглашала его, но Верде всегда чувствовал, что была бы рада его компании.

Ему нет дела до сантиментов — но иногда даже величайшие ученые нуждаются в ком-то.

Иногда величайшие ученые прерывают свои дела, чтобы оплакать одну женщину. Иногда величайшие ученые выпивают, глядя на облака и рисуя звездочки на салфетках. Луче проросла побегами света сквозь его маску отчужденности, и Верде не знает, как от них избавиться.

Фон позволяет своей маске безмятежности треснуть под тяжестью скорби.

Чем ближе день ее смерти, тем он становится беспокойнее — чтобы в какой-то момент зажечься ярким, губительным пламенем, разрушая все вокруг.

Фон запутался.

Луче отдается смесью противоречивых эмоций в грудной клетке, насмехаясь над его самоконтролем. Он должен ненавидеть ее за предательство — но чувствует горечь ее вины на своем языке. Он должен любить ее как свое Небо — но у него были Ария и Юни, разве нет?

Она одна такая в его жизни, где всему свое место и у всего есть свой смысл. Она одна заставляет его гневаться — даже после своей смерти. Луче, Луче, Луче, почему ты покинула его?

Фон успокаивается, смеживает веки, переводит дыхание. Болезненная тоска сводит его сердце, и он вспоминает ее строгий взгляд, ее поджатые губы, ее светлые одежды — словно белая лилия, такая хрупкая... такая мертвая.


End file.
